Kramatak
Kramataks are a race of reptilian humanoids native to the cactus forests on the Seylinn sands of Jebrak. They are descended from a egg the sauramander left to their deities Krama and Matak, who were later absorbed by the Ramaldian Sphere into Mazdra and Molreque. The entire race was enslaved by the Goblin Empire of old and converted to the Ramadian Sphere. When the Empire fell with the Cataclysm of Rorolak, formed a successful nation lead by Rith, a Kramatak demigod, but was eventually absorbed by the new Republic, finally accepting the goblin faith as the true one. Biology Kramataks are long-legged lizard humanoids that have brown scales covering their bodies. They have long snouts with two hole for breathing and their mouths are filled with at first looks like carnivorous teeth, but to nubbed to be efficiently at ripping meat, but the flesh is exceptionally hard so they can bite cactus without fear of their spikes. They have two small holes in their heads for hearing. On their forehead lies plates of hard scales and nubbed horn that can run down from their backs all the way to their small tails. Habitat Kramataks natural habitat were the cactus forests of the Seylinn and much of their nourishment was derived from these plants. They usually lived on nests on tops of these cactuses only leaving to move to another cactus, by running as fast as they can between cacti. Eventually they formed communities and with the powers of numbers they no longer needed to have these cowardly behaviours, instead claiming entire forest for themselves. These communities eventually created many cactus based products this raced is famed for, like cactus bread and cactus wine, the later also making them famous for their alcoholism. Reproduction Much like other Sauramanders, Kramataks have little sexual dimorphism. The male having a slightly broad figure while the females are slightly slender. Otherwise outwardly the Kramataks have no visible sexual differences. Once impregnated the female will carry a single egg (very rarely more than one) for 6 months before laying it. Once laid the children will take from a hour to a day to hatch, and if takes much longer usually one of the parents will forcefully hatch the egg. The child will have no teeth upon hatching and such requires liquids to survive for the first year of its life, originally it was just cactus juice but with advancement of society, milk, blood and honey have also become possible substitutes. At 14 years old a Kramatak will enter puberty and become fertile reaching adulthood at 20 years. Nations * Goblin Empire: They were enslaved for their ability to farm cactus and create many products from it. * Republic of Jebrak: After the fall of the empire they formed an independent nation that eventually joined the republic after their demigod lost a drunken bet. The can be found almost anywhere in the republic, with the higher populations being in New Rith and Sepsauria. Category: Race Category: Bestiary Category: Organisms Category: Animals Category: Sauramanders Category: Kramataks